


Love + three=chaos

by Britty_fantic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Character Bashing, Creature Inheritance, F/F, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mates, Molly Weasley Bashing, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Powerful Harry, Self-Lubrication, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry Potter, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britty_fantic/pseuds/Britty_fantic
Summary: Betrayal and love were intertwined long before Merlin and Arthur even existed and will continue to exist after. What happens when harry finds love and betrayal in the same house, how do you separate them and how do you tell truth from lie? the simple answer is magic, money and power.





	1. The Start of Something

Harry had just turned 14 and was looking forward to leaving the Dursley’s to go to the borrow and spend some time with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He was about to start his chores when an owl just as majestic as his snowy flew into his room and perched on Hedwig’s cage making the snowy owl wake up from her nap, the owl was the total opposite of his with black feathers and white spots and navy eyes that just stood out. The only reason harry hasn’t started to pet the owl was because most have a temper and were not afraid to show it. The owl carried two letters that looked like it had the best ink written on the finest parchment available. This worried Harry because the only people he knew that could afford this type of paper where previous Death eaters or the ministry.

He took the letter from the regal bird and saw a wax seal with the symbol of Gringotts bank. This calmed him down a little until he realized there shouldn’t be any reason for Gringotts to write him on a personal level, he turned it over to see his address printed on the back-

**Harry James Potter-Black**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little whinging,** **Surrey**

**Dear Mr. Potter-Black**

We of Gringotts would like to schedule a meeting with you about an emancipation that was requested for you by the behalf of your mother and father as well as reinstating you as head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient house of Potter and Heir Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black. Please send your reply with either the owl that delivered this or your own.

Director of Gringotts

Sharptooth

The second letter while addressed to him was only left to him by his parents before they died to be given to him before his 14th birthday but knowing goblins they say no reason to wait another 2 weeks when they could get everything over with.

Harry,

Our baby boy as we write this letter watching as you chase padfoot around on your broom (your mom didn’t approve) we wish that you never have to read it but seeing how things have progressed we know that it’s necessary to write it but never forget that we love you.   

               On your 14th birthday right at the stroke of midnight you will come into a creature inheritance, while I have Imp blood I never manifested any of the characteristics but because your mother who we learned was from a line of squibs has Sylph blood they will make it more likely that you have an inheritance. We wanted to give you enough time to get use to the idea before it happened and not make you feel overwhelmed and freak out over it. So, on the night of July 31 at exactly 12:01 you will come into an inheritance, you will most likely have two mates and be the dominant partner in the triad. With all the serious things over with know harry that we love you from the moon and back and nothing will ever change that so live your life with love because we died not so you could suffer but, so you could live in peace for as long as it’s possible, never make anyone tell you different and give your uncles a good whack in the head because if there’s one thing I’m sure about its that you didn’t grow up with any of them and grew up with my sister. When you go to the bank there is a letter there for her please pass it to her and tell her I’m sorry for everything.

Your parents,

Lord James and Lady Lily Potter

While Harry was shocked about the inheritance he was sadder after what his parents said and upset that he would never hear them say those words to him. While he was also confused about why his mother would ever be sorry he knew that it would be for a good reason Looking over at where the owls sat he was shocked that they were resting against each other Hedwig was mostly a friendly bird but was quite territorial when it comes to her perch. After re-reading the letters again he started to write a short letter to the goblins.

Dear Sharptooth,

I will be able to visit the bank in two days after I have taken care of plans made earlier in the summer.

Harry James Potter-Black

HPHP*HPHP*HPHP*HPHP*HPHP*HPHP*HPHP*HPHP*HPHP*HPHP*HPHP*HPHP*HPHP*HPHP*HP

The morning after the letter Harry was wondering how he should bring up and explain his early departure from privet drive when he remembers that the letter said that he was emancipated so he had no actual reason to stay or even come back the next year. If he is truly emancipated that means Dumbledore no matter how hard he tries can’t make him come back to this hellhole because he would be an adult in the eyes of the law and magic. With this though he went down his ‘family’ that he was leaving to never return.

“Aunt petunia?” said Harry to his aunt after he realized that his uncle was still home “I’ll be leaving for my world tomorrow, but the good thing is that I won’t be coming back at all.” His aunt and uncle turned and looked at him as if Christmas was here early or when Dudley got his first A on a class work (work which I did for him).

“So, the other freaks are coming for you? Why so early?” Even though I heard disgust if I listened closely I could hear the concern voice, so I made up my mind to leave her a letter before I leave.

“I’m actually going to the wizarding bank to get my emancipation papers signed and my inheritance from my father’s family after all he was one of the richest men in both worlds.” After saying this Harry gave them a smirk that could rival that of the Weasley twins when they were pranking the Slytherins,

"What do you mean richest men in both worlds?” his uncle’s face was turning that awful shade of purple but harry was sure that he was going to break a rib from laughing at him.

“Exactly what I said he was rich so now I’m rich and going to get emancipated so I can actually get all the money. How did you think I got my stuff for school each year?”

“You can’t be emancipated without a guardian and were not signing anything, so you can’t get the money, but if you pay us say 1 million pounds then we might sigh them.” Harry just couldn’t hold it anymore he burst out laughing, he stayed like this for 5 minutes before he could get out a full sentence that shocked the Dursleys more than when they saw him on their doorstep almost 14 years ago.

“You think you have any say what happens to mean in the wizarding world? Your just muggles you don’t even have rights to me in my world, also my parents and godparents wrote in their will what would happen and, in my world, and magical wills are always carried out. So, you see I don’t need you for anything and you won’t be getting even I dollar from me.” The more harry talked the angrier his uncle got but Harry could barely care he just couldn’t get enough of those expressions.

“WE TOOK YOU IN AND THIS IS THE THANKS WE GET, WE FEED YOU- “ “Barely” “CLOTHED YOU-”

“After Dudley wore them,”

“AND GAVE YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD- “

“In the cupboard under the stairs.”

“AND THIS IS THE THANKS WE GET I DON’T THINK SO. NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME BOY YOUR WORTHLESS PARENTS DIED AND WE AS THE GOOD PEOPLE WE ARE TOOK YOU IN YOU WILL PAY US OR ELSE.” Harry had a lot of patients but when it came to the Dursley’s he just couldn’t contain himself they just pissed him off so much.

“YOU DID NOTHING, BUT ABUSE AND USE ME AND YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT PEST AND ARE NOT WORTHY OF BEING CALLED HUMAN BEINGS! IM LEAVING.” Harry turned around ready to go get his stuff when his uncle shouted a question at him that both confused and upset his for some unknown reason.

“WHAT ABOUT THEM?” when he turned he say something and it all clicked into place his mother’s apology all the times his aunt helped him and then the times she behaved like she cared for him it just clicked into place.

“Don’t you-


	2. Leaving Home (HELL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves home with surprising company

   Looking back at things Harry could understand what went on back at number 4 privet drive under his nose, but it just never clicked before because he was too busy hating every member of the Dursley family for how they treated him, sighing he got out of bed to take a shower and think on what happened the day before and what was going to happen after wards because knowing his luck this was his only the beginning, looking back towards the beds he saw that his aunt and cousin were still asleep and would stay that way for a while especially after what all that happened yesterday 

** FLASHBACK **

Uncle Vernon although big was fast and by the time a turned towards him he had Aunt Petunia by the throat, looking from where my aunt was struggling to pry the hands from her person I saw the loo on my uncle's face and flinched back surprised; his smile was wide and showed all his teeth that made him look sinister and for the first time since I got my Hogwarts letter I feared for my life.

"What are you doing?" he looked me in the eye and his smile got even wider, fighting back a flinch I kept eye contact waiting for his reply.

"What does it look like I'm doing, getting rid of the bitch."

"what?"

"Did you really believe I would accept the sister of a witch as my wife the only reason I didn't leave was because she was pregnant with Dudley, then right as I was about to accept that she wasn't like her sister and my Dudley was nothing like your kind you came out of nowhere and we had to raise you. suddenly I finally remembered what she had in her blood."

As I listened to the things that my uncle did to my aunt when I wasn't here I realized that I do have a hero complex because no matter what I went through no one deserves to be left in that type of environment, she was the last connection I had to my mother. Ignoring the monologue and looking towards Dudley I saw that he was watching his father with early cancelled fear and disgust. Thinking about what to do I signaled for him to look at me and then in that moment we agreed that something must be done so they could leave. 

Looking around for anything he could use to either knock his uncle unconscious or just get him to release his aunt, he saw a vase that was sitting on the table next to him, glancing up towards his uncle to see him still ranting he took the vase and slowly crept towards Vernon and just bashed him upside his head at the same time Dudley that had what looked to be Aunt Petunia's favorite pot hit his father on the other side of his head. The combined forth of the blows knocked him out, releasing a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding I looked towards my only connection to the Evans line.

"Can you stand?" I question my aunt while looking at Dudley who apparently couldn't handle the stress anymore and started to wail like a banshee.

"Give me a minute and I’ll be right up."

I looked from where I was staring at Dudley and glanced her way. "On my bed in the room is a black sack it has a couple charms on it including a featherlight charm and an expansion charm, it should hold up to 400 stones so pack everything that you and Dudley might need quickly.”

"But we can't afford to leave."

"No, you can't but I can so just pack your stuff and Dudley's before he wakes up. we'll be staying at the Leaky Cauldron wizarding pub until about Wednesday when I go visit the bank and sort out my finances."

"But we can't just sponge off you for the rest of our life!"

" And you won't, didn't you graduate university with a degree I’ll help you find a job until then so just go pack and stop arguing with me.”

It took her awhile to get everything packed but it gave me time to think about what I was about to do, which was leave Privet Drive with my Aunt and Cousin. The first thing that came to mind was how to get their then I remembered the night bus but then I had to think about if they would be able to see the bus, I’ll deal with that when the time comes but for now I should try, and calm do Dudley before he wakes the rest of the country.

“Hey Duds, you ok?” stupid question but it was the first thing to come to mind and just blurted it out, but it looks like he my voice or his name snapped him out of whatever trance he was in

“Come on we have to help your mom pack, so we can leave.” As I said this ii saw my aunt coming down stairs with the bag in her had and a purse over her shoulder.

“Is that everything?”

“Yes, I got some cloth for the both of us and some money from the safe.” Looking over at her I nodded my head and turned towards the stairs.

“I’m going to go get my stuff watch the whale and if he even twitches I want you to bash him over the head again, just don’t kill him.”

“Ok, but what are we going to do after wards? We can’t just leave him here.” Thinking about it that was true, but he could also get either Remus or Sirius to place a spell on him. He should also write a letter to them explaining what happened and to meet him at the bank in the next 2 days. Sighing he looked down at his uncle and let out a frustrated groan.

“Don’t worry I’ll write my Godfather and he’ll deal with him. Do you want him to remember you guys or should I get them to take all his memories of you guys?” she opened her mouth as if to answer before she closed it again and actually though about it. Dudley though shouted his answer.

“MAKE HIM FORGET.” Surprised by the outburst his aunt stared at her son and sighed.

“Dudley’s right takes all his memories of us I don’t think he would ever leave us alone if he knew we ever existed.” I looked at my aunt and gave her a smile and nodded my head. Taking the stairs two at a time I reached my room and threw everything into my trunk at the pressed my wanted to my initials and it shrunk down to the size of a remote. Putting it in my pocket I took some paper and wrote a quick note to Sirius and Remus.

Dear Padfoot and Moony,

I’m sorry for the short warning but I’m leaving Privet Drive with my aunt and cousin for the next few days. I’ll explain everything to you but for that to happen I need you guys to come to Gringotts on the 20th of July. Anyway, the reason I wrote to you is because as I told you we’re leaving and don’t want Uncle Vernon coming after us so could one of like come and heal him and obliviate him. I just found out he has been abusing and threaten my aunt and she can’t stay here any longer but is afraid he might come looking for her. Also, can you not tell anyone what’s going on it would be appreciated.

Love prongslet.

Mischief managed

After writing and sending the letter to the intendeds he walked down stairs ready to leave the hell he has lived since the day he was born. Looking at his aunt he felt both hate and sadness for all she had to go through, hate because of how he was treated and sadness because he now knew that if she could have she would have treated him better.

“come on we should get going before he wakes up although he should be out for the rest of the night. “

“how are we getting towards this pub?” his aunt asked and then he remembered the question swimming around his head, can they even see the night bus?

“Can you see the night bus?”

“Yes, when we were younger, and Lily attended Hogwarts she once made us (her parents) ride it to Kings Cross Station. Awful thing that bus.” As if she just realized what that meant she started shaking her head.

“Nope not doing it we can just take a taxi to London I have enough money for that, I will not be submitted to that deathtrap again no not happening and can you think of Dudley would probably pass out.” Thinking about what she said I realize that was most likely true and sighed and nodded my head affirmative,

“Ok let’s get a move on before something else happens. Can you call the cab?”

“Sure” While his aunt was on the phone Harry looked around the room to make sure he wasn’t leaving anything when he saw what looked like a rune etched into the fireplace start to glow, the mark looked exactly like the mark of his scar unconsciously he moved towards the mark when it flew up off the fireplace and attached itself to his aunt’s arm and disappeared into her skin, this all happened in a matter of second, so he wasn’t sure anyone saw it. He would have to investigate that because he can’t have magic harming his aunt especially when he had no idea what would happen to her.

“let’s get going the taxi should be here in a couple minutes.” Said his aunt from the front room. Walking over to her and Dudley who was surprisingly quiet he replied;

“OK”

 Walking outside the house was like taking off shackles that had held him in place for a long time. When the taxi finally showed up and harry gave the driver the address to the radio shop beside the bar he looked backwards as the house of number 4 Privet Drive got smaller the farther they went. That’s how he got here in the Leaky Cauldron taking a shower while his aunt and cousin slept.

Just as he left the shower he saw his snowy owl Hedwig swopped through the opened window with a letter address to him from Moony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter and I hope you all like it. the next update should be either Saturday or Sunday.


	3. Surprises and Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> letters and potion professors

             

          When he saw who the letter from he was a little apprehensive because even though Remus and Sirius were laid back people they would be upset about me leaving the blood wards. So, for the moment he’ll ignore the letter and go get breakfast before the other patrons start arriving at the pub, he shivered just thinking about what would happen if anyone knew he was here.

Before he left he looked at the other residents that were in the room and thought about waking them, while his aunt would most likely appreciate be woken up and getting a shower Dudley would whine all day or just complain about being hungry so, sighing he went and did what made the most sense.

“Aunt Petunia you need to get up.” He shook her gently as to not scare her and slowly she opened her eyes and looked at me, even though most people would say that my aunt was an ugly lady with the most common brown eyes I always though they were beautiful and expressive and if she just smiled more and started to actually eat she would fill out and have the beauty she has longed for.

“what is it”? she asked in a soft voice after she realized that Duds was still asleep.

“I’m going to go get breakfast for the three of us so I thought you’d like to take a shower and then wake Dudley.”  She thought about it before nodding her head in agreement, as she got up she also saw Hedwig with the letter and went toward her but stopped herself and looked at me with a look that was asking if it was ok, I nodded my head and she went and took the letter petting the Hedwig’s head in both greeting and thanks.

“so, are you going to read it now or ignore it? It could be important you know.” looking at the parchment in her hand I sighed and took the letter, sitting on the nearest surface which happened to be a table I opened it and began to read.

Dear Cub,

This letter should come as a surprise to you since we told you we would be in the Caribbean for the next year, but the day before we left Gringotts contacted us about Sirius’ inheritance it looks like his father never actually cast him out of the black house, so he is now Lord Black. When we found out this we had your parents will read and because of that he’s going to get a trial, your parents though ahead of everyone and changed their will to include who the secret keeper was and so the goblins called Amelia Bones and got everything sorted out. We were planning to come get you the day of the trial but since you are in the wizarding world you would most likely see the information in the Daily Prophet, so we just wanted to inform you.

Also, I went to the house and fixed up your uncle and erased his memories and I didn’t tell Dumbledore because even though you left the property the wards aren’t at Privet Drive anymore so it doesn’t really matter. Sirius can’t write because he is staying in ministry cells until his trial, so you might want to reschedule your meeting with the goblins beforehand. If you want to attend the trial just send me a reply with where we would meet and then we can go together.

Stay safe now Cub and be careful about where you go and who sees you wall somehow have eyes and ears and we don’t want anything to happen.

Mischief Managed.

Remus.

Re-reading the letter harry took his wand out and pointed it at the parchment and whispered the maunders password and the words rearranged to form a whole new letter.

Dear Cub

If you have figured this letter out I’m proud of you, but I need you to get to Gringotts as soon as you get this letter, something important happened and it can’t really wait. I’m going to tell you something's and then you will burn this letter and sprinkle the ashes in a garden of just through it out the nearest window. While most of what I said in the previous letter was true this is a warning that you can’t trust any of your friends before you come to Gringotts that means don’t write to them don’t send Hedwig to them and if you already did that leave wherever you are and go to the address on the bottom of the letter it is surrounded by Black Family wards and only someone with Black blood can get in. if you are going to do that to let in your aunt and  cousin all you have to do is make a small cut on your finger and place it on the door knob and think of allowing them alone in. I will encourage you to do that anyway because you don’t want to leave your muggle relatives in a magical pub.

I’ll explain everything after you get to Gringotts but is of most importance that you leave the Leaky before noon. With all that over with, when you arrive at Gringotts ask for Silverfang Black family accountant he will help you with business. The next thing is that Sirius already had his trial and is free to go but today the Daily Prophet will release the Trial Transcript and Dumbledore will most likely go looking for you and that’s why you must be at the bank before noon.

Be safe

Love Moony

After re-reading the letter harry gave it to his aunt who just came out the bathroom.

“I’m going to get some food wake Dudley and get the stuff ready to leave right afterwards.” She nodded her head in confirmation and harry hurried downstairs to get them some food. While ordering he saw Mrs. Weasley come out of the fireplace and rush out straight into the alley. Harry had to stop himself from calling out to her after remembering the letter that Remus wrote.

It was just after 9 that they left the Leaky Cauldron and headed for Grimmauld place in central London, catching a taxi and giving the address we were off and got there in less that 20 minutes. Looking at the apartments harry could feel the wards that surrounded number 12, so walking up the steps he did exactly what the letter said to do and then called them over and inside before anyone either Magical or Muggle could see them.

The entrance hall was dark and smelt of dust, the walls were painted a dark blue with almost looked black with certain places looking like it was peeling off. Ignoring all this Harry moved forward into what looked like a Parlor with a fireplace and a couch and two wingback couches. The room had four doors that looked to lead into the house and a set of stairs that lead to upstairs, looking back and forth Harry chose to open the nearest door with lead to a room that had a Larger living area that also had a fire place, but it had the heads of what looked like house elves hung above it. Turning back towards the parlor he and trying the other doors with lead to the dining room which was attached to the kitchen and then the other doors lead to a showroom that held what was obviously the Black family tree the next door would not budge and when he was about to kick the door he heard the pop of what was obviously apparition, spinning around with his wand in hand harry saw an ancient looking house elf wearing a dirty pillowcase and bowing with its long nose touching the floor. Ignoring his aunts Shriek harry listened to what the elf was saying

“Half-blood and muggles in mistresses’ house, ohh how upset would kreachers mistress be. But this is not just any Half-blood no this is Harry Potter the boy who get rid of He Who Shall Not Be Named, maybe he could help kreachers with that things yes kreatcher shall ask.” Although harry heard the elf’s name he still asked just to be sure he heard right.

“who are you and what are you doing in the house of black?” the elf’s head snapped up looked at harry with wide wet eyes that were full of surprise and caution.

“I be Head elf of the Black Family, Master Potter, I be waiting for sir since Nasty Master left.” Just as harry was about to ask who this nasty master was he heard a knock at the door and what sounded to be Professor Severus Snape calling out for me to open the door. Seeing the elf about to open the door Harry called for him to stop but it was too late the door was open and the Potion Master was inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update had some family problems but the next chapter will definitely be on Wednesday. the description of Grimmauld place is wrong cuz i aint remember how it looks. i might post another chapter later but that is a big maybe.


	4. Severus Snape and Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of betrayals

This was turning out to be a very interesting day, first I get a letter from Moony now I have Severus Snape most hated potion professor at Hogwarts in the black living room telling me about how he dated my Godfather and uncle.

“So, what your telling me is that while you were getting your mastery in potions you meet up with both Sirius and Remus while they were on a vacation to travel the continent and you guys solved your differences but by then you already took the dark mark. Although this upset them both you guys entered a triad relationship and you started to spy for the order. Then a month after returning to England you told my parents which they approved of and my father apologized then 2 years in to the war everything just went blank until after the Tom was dead and Sirius was in Azkaban and Remus left and then when you tried to get custody of me your memories went blank again and then two days ago everything came back but you want to talk to them before you say anything because you believe I will react awfully to the information. Did I get all that right?”

“Yes.” Looking at the potion master eyes and seeing the pain and sadness I sighed and turned my head up to the ceiling wondering if I was about to do the right thing.

“I’m going to meet them at Gringotts to meet them today so lets just get this over with.” Getting out of the chair and going into the kitchen I saw my aunt and cousin whispering to each other and looking at the old house elf.

“What’s going on in here?” they both swiveled in their chair to look at me

“what is that creature Harry and why is it not wearing proper cloth?” I looked at Kreacher and then back towards my relatives.

“That is a house elf and they are like maids and butlers with magic and house elves only wear what they get from their masters to wear but you can’t psychically give them clothing because that is seen as freeing them and to them that is the ultimate punishment.”

“Ok but can’t you like tell them to wear better cloth?”

“I could but I’m not the Head of the Black family only the Heir Apparent. Anyway, I came in here to tell you that I’m heading to the bank, remember no one can get in here and you can’t be taken out forcefully you have to go willingly so please stay here until I come back. There is a branch of magic that squibs can use and since you and Dudley are squibs you can do it to, in the basement is a potion lab with a book that has recipes you can try doing that while I’m gone but please do the ones that say safe and easy.”

“Where is the basement?”

“Kreacher please show my relatives to the potion lab with the less volatile ingredients.”

“yes, young master.”

Walking back out the kitchen door I saw Snape sitting their looking at a picture, he was so focused he didn’t seem to sense me coming up behind him until I was almost right behind him.

“Are you ready to go?”

“Of course, how are we getting their anyway?”

“where using the floo they sent the address with the letter it’s Gringotts family.”

“ok you go first, and I’ll follow since no one actually knows I’m coming, and we don’t want you getting lost or the goblins getting upset.” I looked at him and nodded.

Stepping in the fireplace I grabbed some floo powder took in a deep breath and said the floo address as calmly and clearly as I could. Remembering what Neville told me to do I bent my knees waiting on the impact and as soon as I felt the ground below my feet I took a step with my dominant leg, because of this I didn’t fall out or get as dizzy as usual. Seeing two goblins standing there I stood straighter and greeted them.

“Good afternoon I have a guest in Severus Snape potion master coming through the floo and may your gold overflow.” Bowing after my last word I turned towards the floo waiting on Snape and ignoring the two gaping goblins behind me. It too another minute for him to arrive but I could see that he was just being cautious of where he was who was there with him.

Seeing only me and the two goblins he sighed and stood straighter and adopted a cold look on his face. Before we could say anything to each other the goblins spoke in a deep and scratchy voice.

“Please come this way the director has been awaiting your arrival.”

With this we headed down a long winding corridor that had doors with names of goblins and the accounts they watched over, while walking pass I saw many names that I recognized from school, but the biggest surprise came when we are passing by a door that said Prince/Snape on It and a goblin came out to stop us wishing to speak to Snape. Even though he looked like he wanted to say no he agreed so I told him to just come when he was finished. It was obvious that he just wanted to see Sirius and Remus, but he also knew it must have been important if the goblin didn’t wait to send for him.

Harry although curious really wanted to get this day over with so he continued to follow behind the guards until they arrived at huge oak double doors that towered over every other door they passed so far. Knocking at the door and hearing a immediate enter he took a deep breath and pushed the door open to see an office that was done In dark blue with weapons all over the wall the weirdest thing was that they all still had blood on them, but knowing goblins were a warrior race he ignored that and looked towards the center of the room where sat his godfather and uncle both who looked worried and happy.

“Sirius, Remus it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you guys how have your holidays been.” I walked over a gave them both a hug and then turned toward the goblin sitting in the chair.

“Good day Silverfang may your gold over flow and your enemies weep.” Giving a respectful bow I looked up to see everyone looking at me surprised obviously think that I didn’t know the customary goblin greetings.

“it’s a pleasure to meet you mister Potter We’ve been trying to reach you since you first entered the wizarding world, but you have never replied to our correspondences.”

“Excuse me but I have never been contacted by Gringotts before two days ago when I received a missive about emancipation.” After I said this everyone stared at me before the goblins started to talk in goblock among each other, ending with one running from the room.

“Anyway, let’s get to the real reason you are here,” at this the goblin took out a piece of paper and gave me a quill and said to sign my name. When I finished signing the paper glowed blue and set it self o fire, the goblin looked upset for some reason and started shouting out in goblock and then he turned to us with a passive face and said, “It seems as if someone has been feeding Mr. Potter potions that alter one’s decision making and personality.” This one sentence was what started the crumbling of the British wizarding society as we knew it and brought forth a revolution that was long awaited and needed in a society over 50 years in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone reading and i hope you like. The next update will be on friday


	5. Revelations

Harry honestly couldn’t say he was surprised that about the betrayal he has been expecting it for a long time he just never though they would steal from him. He could understand Ron, he was a jealousy prat that complained about everything but never worked towards it. Hermione he couldn’t because even though she was a rule follower and a book worshipper she had the common sense to know when someone was playing her even if he was over a decade old. Then there was Molly and Ginny, one was a controlling bitch while the other was a spoilt slut, but both were petty and insatiable money grubbers; finally, there was Percy who was an ass kisser that would do anything to be the best. Dumbledore on the other hand was just using them all because he was a manipulative old gassier that didn’t want to lose his power to someone a decade younger than him.

The thing that surprised him though was the amount of blocks and potions on his person, even as a muggle raised he knew that he would not have lived past his magical inheritance which would happen on his 18th birthday so he had to wonder what Dumbledore planned to do about his money since he couldn’t touch it even if I died without a will written. That question was quickly answered by the revelation that a marriage contract was being written up for him to marry Ginny Weasley, this would have been a problem if the Potters and Blacks didn’t put down that only the heir or head of family could sign a marriage contract no matter the age. This could have easily been countered if Charles and Orion didn’t also put down that the intent most be to marry the person for the signature to be permitted.

 

** FLASHBACK **

The silence that followed that statement was nothing but suffocating for everyone involved. While we were just staring into space thinking about what was said the goblin pressed a button and started speaking in gobbledegook. After about five minutes both Sirius and Remus snapped out of it and began to talk, although they sounded calm you could hear the underlining anger in their voices.

“Can we have an inheritance test please and I would also like to see the books for the house of Potter and Peverell.”

“Yes, Lord Black already on its way here we just must wait, but while we wait we can start the test by making the potion. Do you want one or three potions?” Sirius paused on this statement and thinks about it, looking from Remus to harry he nodded his in agreement.

“Yes, please and would you also send out a letter to Severus Snape to come to the bank immediately and make another potion for him on me.”

“Umm Sirius.”

“yes pup.’

“Snape is with the Prince and Snape account manager, he was coming with me when he got called away.” Harry expected a lot of reactions but the smile that stretched across his face told me that what was said in the living room of the black house was true and he remembered. I looked over at Remus, but he had a frown on his face as if he was upset that Sirius was happy about another man.

“Ok, is he coming here after he is finished?”

“yep he wanted to talk to you and Remus about the past.” Just as Sirius was about to answer a goblin walked in pushing a cart with three bowls and 2 two feet stacks of paper.

“Hello Griphook.” The goblin looked surprised that I even remembered his name but quickly covered it up a walked up to the desk, bowing to the other goblin he turned and walked out the room.

“Ok Mr. Potter please make a small cut on your wrist and let 7 drops of blood flow into one of the bowls and you gentle men just 4 drops will do.”

Doing as the goblin asked Harry to cut his wrist and made exactly 7 drops fall into a blue-black potion which on contact with his blood turned a purple color. The goblin then took a quill from one his desk drawers and dipped into the potion he then said a few Latin words and put the quill above paper, suddenly with no notice it started to write and the longer it wrote the more of the potion disappears.

Looking over at Remus his potion turned brown while Sirius’ turned dark blue almost black. The goblin did the same for them and then turned towards my paper and saw that the quill was just hovering over the paper. He took up the paper and after reading the first couple of lines turned pale, but he kept reading until he reached the bottom of the paper. At this point all three of us were just staring at the goblin waiting for a diagnostic or even a just the paper, but he just shoved it in Harry’s had and ran out with a quick excuse me. Looking down at the paper and reading its content harry understood what upset the goblin so much, so he passed it to Remus who read it out loud to Sirius.

**Name: Harrison James Potter-Black**

**Status: Pureblood**

**Birth: July 31, 1980 12:01**

**Parents: James and Lily Potter (Biological, Deceased)**

**Sirius, Remus and Severus Black-Prince-Lupin (Blood-adopted)**

**Godparents: Alice Longbottom (Godmother, alive), Narcissa Malfoy (nee-Black, Godmother, alive), Lucius Malfoy (Godfather, alive) Fabian** **Prewett (Godfather, alive)**

"Aren't the Prewett twins supposed to be dead how can this say he is alive and if he is does this mean his brother is also alive and why does this say that we are married to Snape?" ignoring Remus Sirius grabbed the paper and continued to read it out loud.

**Creature Inheritance: half-imp/half-sylph (dominant)**

**Mates: Fred and George Weasley**

**Magical inheritances:**

  1. **Parselmouth (blocked 50% 1981)**
  2. **Beast speak (blocked 100% 1981)**
  3. **Shadow walk (blocked 95% (1981) unblocked 5% (1991))**
  4. **Elemental magic (blocked 100% 1981)**
  5. **Eidetic memory (blocked 85% 1991)**



**Inheritances: Potter lord, Peverell lord, Gryffindor lord (Paternal), Slytherin lord, Le-Fay lord, Rochford lord (Maternal) Black (Heir apparent), Snape-Prince (Heir apparent) Lupin (Heir apparent) Master of Death (Gift from death to the Peverell family)**

**Vaults: 001-005 (2,000,000,000 G, 100,000 S, 25,000 N) 006 (Artifacts, books, weapons, wands, Portraits)**

**225-245 (6,000,350.000 G, 250,000 S, 60,000 N) 246-50 (Artifacts, books, weapons, wands, Portraits)**

**Properties: N/A can be found in family book/ financial books with goblin manager**

**Others: Loyalty potions to- Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley**

**Distrust potion towards- Malfoy Family, All Slytherins, Severus Snape**

**Disobey all Authority figures except Albus Dumbledore**

**Compulsions:  Dislike homosexual relationships, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, anything classified as dark.**

The paper was also full of memory charms and other potions going as far back as Harry’s 6th birthday. Just as they finished reading the black account manager stormed in followed by 4 other goblins in white coats, must be healers. No words were exchanged the goblin manager just walked in pointed at him and he was literally dragged out of the room to a ritual room where he was told to strip and lay on a slab of metal in the center of the room which looked to be surrounded by runes.

It took a whole hour to get him cleaned of potions and then another hour to heal all the injuries that he had from the abuse by Vernon and the trails at Hogwarts, this was followed by sleep induced by the goblins so that he could get his energy back up. This all took 3 ½ hours so, it was found that both Sirius and Remus were also pumped full of potions, but they also had a lot of memory charms placed on them from when Harry was just born to the day that Sirius was shipped to Azkaban.  

In another room Severus Snape just received information about his family history, some he knew some he didn’t but all that just couldn’t compare to the relief he felt when his memories were released, and he could finally remember the loves of his life but also the loss of their unborn child at the hands of Albus too-many-names-Dumbledore. He never got around to tell Remus and Sirius that he was pregnant before he came and forced an abortion potion down his throat and then wiped his memories of his little miracle or miracles.

he was about to leave the room when he was grabbed by one of the goblin healers who told (more like ordered) him he should rest. When he tried to argue they just told him that they were all sleeping, so giving into goblins whim he laid down and the exhaustion over came him and he was asleep.

 

When Harry woke up he was in a bed in a dark room by himself, he sat up to look around and try to figure out where he was when he saw a Goblin enter and suddenly he remembered what happened.

“Ahh Mr. Potter looks like you finally woke up. You can get dress and head towards the directors’ office he is waiting with your Godfathers.”

“Thank you.” Harry never saw the surprise that was on the goblins’ face because that was the first time that any wizard had thanked a Goblin.

When Harry finished getting dressed he walked towards the door ready to leave when he suddenly realized he didn’t know where to go or where in the bank he was. Just as he turned to as the healer the doors opened, and a guard came in to escort him to the office. It took them less than 5 minutes to get their and as soon as he stepped into the room he was being hugged by both Remus and Sirius. The hug lasted a while before they heard a throat being cleared behind them and looked to see the account manager waiting for them, so he could continue with the meeting and sort out all the problems.

“Mr. Potter your parent’s Will were never read would you like to do that now as a private reading or later as a public reading?” harry thought about this and quickly made up his mind

“A private reading for now and when everything is sorted a public reading for everyone it concerns.” The goblin opened a cabinet behind him a shuffled through its content until he took out two orbs and placed them on the desk.

“Place your wand or your hand on the orb and say begin and the reading will begin.” Harry reached his hand out about to touch the orb when a knock came at the door which was opened to let in Severus Snape and -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry about the late update i was hospitalized for a while.


	6. More Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update i was in the hospital for a while and couldn't write. but good news NEW CHAPTER.  
> next update is on Saturday

The person that stood behind Severus looked haggard, he was tall with light brown hair that almost looked red with blue eyes that if weren’t clouded in pain would look like the sky. He reminded me of someone but for some reason I couldn’t figure out who, even though his cheeks were sunken in he still looked to be healthy enough even better that Sirius did after his stay in prison. Although Harry had never seen this person before it was obvious that both Sirius and Remus knew who it was, because as soon as he entered, and they saw his face they gasped and where just staring at the person.

This continued until his curiosity got the better of him because come on everyone else knew who it was but him it was literally killing him to not know.

“Excuse me as much as I would like to just sit here a stare we do have a meeting to continue.” He then turned to the guest, “Hullo my name is Harry Potter son of Lily and James Potter and you are?”

Everyone turned and looked at Harry as if they forgot he was here, so he just rolled his eyes and turned back towards Silverfang who had his eyebrow raised but he also was looking at the individual so with a sigh he turned back towards the guest waiting for an answer. It took awhile for him to answer but Harry could understand why he was trembling, and he had on the rattier clothe than what he wore while living at the Dursley’s and that’s saying something.

“I-I’m Fa Fabian Prewett I need help my brother he he’s all alone please.” That was when he understood everyone’s shock.

“H-Huh?”

“Really Harry that’s all you have to say after that introduction of yours?”

 “What did you want me to say, you are the ones that told me he died with his brother over 13 years ago?”  Ignoring the laugh coming from everyone Sirius turned back towards the unknown person and asked-

“where is your brother? What happened we thought you guys died years ago.”

“Mo-Molly she ca-came after t-the fi-fight and dum-dum-Dumbledore was there too they to-ook us to a house and just locked us up. Pl-please help him he-he’s all alone.” The desperation in his voice was obvious, he sounded like he was trying to convince us of a story he himself couldn’t believe. This would be the case too if we didn’t just find out what kind of person Dumbledore really was and the things he would do.

“Do you know where he is being kept? Where you were? How about if there was anyone else there with him?”

“y-yes it’s the Pre-Prewett mansion in Scotland. It’s ov-over the hill from the Malfoy Ma-Mansion. There is a couple they’re too, the Bones I think was the name and another person, but we never got the name of and I don’t think it’s a witch or wizard”

Harry doesn’t know who the Bones are personally, but they must be related to Susan from his year at Hogwarts. The only thing he knows about her is that she is in Hufflepuff niece to Amelia Bones the head of the DMLE at the ministry and that she is good friends with Neville and Hannah. He once heard a rumor that Death Eater’s burned down the house with the only survivor being that of her and it was Sirius that got her out of the house. This supposedly happened the day before my parents died so their deaths were overlooked.

“What do you mean that they might not be a witch or wizard? Is the person a male or female?”

“That’s what I mean we’ve never seen the person in person only heard they’re screams, they stay on the west wing while we were on the east wing.”

“What makes you say that they aren’t magical?”

“Even though we are mostly asleep because of the drugs we still are the lords of the land and no other magical person has stepped foot in them since Dumbledore and Molly and that was at least a couple weeks ago. The only reason why we can’t take control of the ward are because we’ve been too weak to do anything much less take control of ancient wards.”

“I see is there anything else before we began the planning?”

Seeing his chance to but in harry coughed which made everyone’s head snap to his direction,

“I have one, shouldn’t we make him rest for a bit so that he can actually do something about the wards so that Molly and Albus can’t enter.”

“Good point.”

With that said Fabian was ushered into another room while a plan was hatched to save both his brother the Bones and the mysterious muggle? the planning lasted an hour, but when they went to wake Fabian the healers wouldn’t allow it so we ended up just going over my family finances which lead to us finding out that Dumbledore was also stealing from me and paying Ron and Hermione to be my friends and Ginny was also getting payed with Potter family jewels. This led to another half hour of just dealing with all that. The money was taken from their vaults and notices would be sent out the vault owners in two days the surprise came when they went to receive the money from Ron vaults and found that he spent none of it but was instead invested into businesses and 50% of all the profits were sent back to the Potter accounts, this meant that Ron is either feeling bad or they forced him to do this so if I ever found out he would be able to spy for them. this led to a predicament leave Ron alone or bring him into the fold, no decisions would be made until after I go back to school to see.

After dealing with all the finances we went to check on Fabian to see if the healers would release him from the infirmary, which they did we then filled him into the plan so that he knew what to do. Harry wasn’t going since he hasn’t done the emancipation papers yet, so he still can’t use magic outside of Hogwarts, and they didn’t need the Ministry knowing about anything just yet.

“So Silverfang is there anything I can do while they are gone because I think just sitting here and waiting would drive me crazy.”

“Ah yes Mr. Potter you can sign your emancipation form and get your heir and lordship titles.”

The goblin then reached into his desk and drew out 10 small boxes and opening each to show a ring with some type of symbol. The first ring was gold that had the image of a Griffin on it the second was silver the same size of the other but it had instead a snake with emeralds as eyes that slithered about both the third and the forth ring were gold but instead of a smooth pattern they had a words encrusted in them of the same language that harry didn’t recognize. The Potter ring had the symbol of a phoenix while the Peverell had the symbol of what he now knew was the deathly hollows. The next two which were the Le-Fay and Rochford were rose gold with a carnation surrounded by thorns plant and a lily and rose entwined with thorns respectively. The last ring was the most mysterious of the bunch, so he carefully looked at the design which was black gold with a cross with the top being a circle and it had wings coming from both sides, he put that ring with the Peverell ring on his right index finger first followed by the others. The heir rings while not as fancy as the lord rings still were beautiful. They were just gold bands with the house motto going around it.

All the heir rings went onto his rings index finger the opposite of his Lord rings, all his rings accepted him without a fuss but the ring for Death was a challenge because it fought with Harry’s magic as if testing him on the amount of will power he had in the end his magic won and so he was made lord.

Just as harry was about to sign the emancipation papers an alarm went off and Silverfang ran out of the room only to run back in and drag Harry behind him. When we finally got to the infirmary Sirius, Remus, Fabian and Severus were all surrounding one of the beds and on the other side of the room about 6 healers were bustling between beds to check on patients. Walking over to the bed that was surrounded by his Godfather and Uncles he sees young man that looked exactly like Fabian but what surprised me was the baby bump that his hand was rested on.

“What the f**k?”


	7. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry about not updating in awhile but i got busy and had stuff to do but no need to worry the next update will be tomorrow .

 

once again sorry for the long break.


	8. Story Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i know i said yesterday but i really wanted to make this one longer and better as an apology for making you wait so long. so without further adieu the new chapter!!!!

“What the f*ck”? Harry just stood there staring at the man who looked like a copy of Fabian with a baby bump, he knew men could get pregnant, but he has never seen one and plus who the hell was the father? The only other people here are the Bones and his Brother and on occasion Dumbledore.

“ No offence to anyone but am I the only one that sees what’s wrong with this picture, because I’m pretty sure that the only people that visit that house as you said-” harry pointed towards Fabian  while saying this, “ was their sister and a 150 year old guy that shouldn’t be able to get it up long enough to impregnate a man.” Everyone turned towards harry with a disgusted look on their face.

It took a whole minute for everyone to get that image out of their heads but it as soon as they did, they processed the rest of Harry’s statement and turned back to the twins waiting for an explanation.

 

“Well you see to give you an answer we would need to go back about 26 or 27 years to get the whole picture.” As soon as this was said everyone turned towards harry who sighed and started conjuring chairs for everyone to sit on.

“Can we just get on with this I’m kind of tired of the new revelations they are getting kind of old, what’s the worst that you could tell us- Arthur Weasley is the actual father of your children and the other seven are yours too.” At this the whole room chuckled but Harry kept his eyes on the Twins and when he saw them look nervously at one another he just continued to stare. It took a minute for everyone to realize that Harry was not laughing but looking the twins as if they grew a third head or they multiplied.

“You can’t be serious I was just joking please tell me that Arthur Weasley is not the father of that child.”  They just exchanged a sheepish look and then shrugged. “you know what just tell your story I give up on having a normal life.”

“ So it started in our I think it was 4th year at Hogwarts out parents were beginning to look for suitors for Molly and us since you know pureblood and all that and they thought that Arthur and Molly would make a wonderful couple but the thing is that what not many people know is that the Weasleys have creature blood so they usually wait until the turn 18 or 19 before they write up contracts so that the person has enough time to find their mate or mates. While our parents understood and took this explanation Molly wouldn’t or take that, you see Molly was kind of in love or as I would say obsessed with Arthur and really wanted to marry him. She raged on for the whole summer when our parents told her. So, when we got back to school, she started following him everywhere waiting for his birthday to come, because as you can guess she though that she was his mate. When his birthday came, and nothing happened between them Molly kind of went into shock she just walked around with this lost and hopeless look in her eyes. this continued for a year and as the year was coming to a close and with that the light in her eyes began to brighten because she thought that if he didn’t find his mate at Hogwarts that meant he didn’t have one or his was dead, but she never thought that they were just a little too young to be recognized by the bond.” At this Fabian looked at his brother with a silent question in his eyes but sighed when all he got back was a shake of head, so he continued his story. “It happened the day after our final exam and 2 days before we left on the Hogwarts express, we got our 14th birthday and Arthur found his mates. We didn’t know this though because like the raised pureblood he was he wrote to our parents for their permission to court us formally and of course they didn’t give him answer until we got home and talked it over with us. What we didn’t tell a lot of people was that we ad a major crush on Arthur, but our sister was fierce in her obsession, so we stayed out of her way. You can imagine the explosion that was Molly Prewett, when she found out that the both she loved was destined for her twin brothers and not her. Anyway, fast forward one-year Arthur graduated and then two more years and we graduate, we hold a small ceremony get married and find out 2 months later that Gideon is pregnant with our first child. Molly was not happy neither was Dumbledore from the looks of it, but they could do nothing as we were mates and any chance of separating us could be disastrous.  We continued to live our life for a few years happy we had 5 kids and we were expecting our sixth and seventh.”

Before anyone could stop him, Sirius asked a question to which the answer should have been obvious. “Where is the other one because I’m pretty sure that Ron doesn’t have any siblings the same age as him?” Harry and everyone else shot him venomous glares which Sirius cowered from.

“She died during that duel with the death eaters, this was the point where we got kidnapped and induced. When our sister found out that I lost her she went ballistic blaming us for ruining HER Arthur HER Arthur like it wasn’t her fucking fault. After Gideon gave birth to Ron they performed a spell that would block his creature from actually emerging and the mate bond from reaching out for the mates, we were their for a while when in stormed Dumbledore looking frustrated and angry talking about making a baby girl so that Harry Potter could have a wife, he went first to Gideon but what he didn’t know was no matter how long the bond has been in blocked it will always protect the submissive mate or mates from sexual intercourse willing or not that simple means that no one including the dominant mate can force them self on them.” Fabian turned his head towards his brother with a sad smile “You see Dumbledore didn’t seem to know this and got upset and tried again but it just kept flinging him in the wall, it got to the point where he tried to make me have sex with my brother but we were not willing to do that so we just stayed limp. It took him hours before he realized that magic was protecting us from rape, so he left. A few months after we were kidnapped Gideon over their went into labor and we delivered the baby, it was a boy we couldn’t give him a first name though so we called him Billuis until they came and took him from us, it nearly killed my brother to let his child go but we knew there was no way we could look after the baby.”

As they listened to the story of how Dumbledore and Molly kept the men in isolation and put a spell on Arthur so he could visit them once a month because he began to deteriorate without contact with his mate even though his creature was sealed away. Finding out the only reason they never told anyone about this was because Dumbledore took away their little girl and replaced her with Ginny so he could keep them all in line. How the baby died during childbirth, but they could say this to Arthur because the meetings were supervised and even without supervision just the thought of saying it to anyone that had the Weasley name would cause them immense pain because of that curse Molly placed on them. We listened to everything until we got to the present, Fabian getting away and leaving Gideon because they could lose another child and because they wanted their family back, but also because Molly was finally planning to end their lives.

“She plans to take this child away and have a freak accident happen and have everyone excluding herself die so that she can have both the Prewett and Weasley fortune for herself. I couldn’t allow her to kill my family and take away our child it’s just can’t happen.”

The silence in the room was suffocating to everyone until Harry being who he was breathed out the one thing everyone was thinking-

“WELL F*CK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and again i apologies for the late update.   
> i should have the next chapter up by saturday the latest.


	9. Abuse of twins

Even though everyone expected this from Dumbledore no one saw this coming from Molly Weasley, looking at it now they all understood why she hated or treated the twin the worse, because she was reminded of her brothers that stole what she though was her right.

“So, she’s always been a bitch, no wonder she is always so mean to the twin’s you guys look a lot like and I’ve heard that you guys where pranksters back in your Hogwarts days.” Harry blurted out before his mouth could filter it. Everyone turned towards him not understanding what he meant because if there was one thing everyone knew it was that Molly Weasley loved and cherished all her children even if they weren’t hers.

“What do you mean Harry?”

“Molly that bitch has been abusing the twins since Percy has started Hogwarts, you guys know that the twins don’t really get along with Ron or Ginny, so they are usually by themselves when at home.” Everyone nodded knowing that the twins got along better with their older siblings than the younger ones. “Well you see because there is no one to protect them she beats them and then sends them to their room under the guise of punishment for pulling pranks when actually she just doesn’t want anyone to see the bruises, when they started Hogwarts she took their wands so they couldn’t heal the bruises that’s how they got so good at potions, learning how to brew healing salves to take home with them during holidays and always trying not to be in the same room as her or even making sure to never be alone in a room or house with her. When I met the twins in my first year, I noticed the little things they did when around Molly or any female that had significant power over them, they would either become very quiet and submissive or they try not to get in their way.” Harry looked at everyone and saw that they all were invested in what he was saying, he took a deep breath before continuing.

 “I waited until after the Christmas break to confront them because I knew that they had to get the fear of women from somewhere. I had been watching them since the beginning of December and the tension kept building until they got the letter from Arthur telling them about the visit and that they did not have to come home. After this I waited until after the holiday to see what would happen, what happened right after made me sure of the abuse. The day before the other students arrived from their break the twins received a letter addressed from Molly which lead them to flee the common room and tower. I used my cloak to follow them to a classroom on the third floor where they proceeded to have a panic attack, I crept in and read the letter which said, and I quote this from memory-

‘You ungrateful bastards do not deserve to live or even deserve half the presents you got the only reason you even got anything is because I could not make harry one and not you foul children, otherwise he would get suspicious of my personality and care. Know this though when you get back from school don’t expect to leave your rooms for the first month and don’t try telling anyone no one will ever believe you because I am the mother of mothers , I am the example of a perfect housewife so everyone thinks I love all my kids but you guys are the only mistake I have ever made.’

-she continued to make snide comments about them and how they would never amount to anything and how they would be better off dead. I read the letter twice before I finally revealed myself to them and they were surprised but in too much of a panic to really care that I there. After calming them down I asked them about it and they told me everything and I believed them because Molly was just too perfect to be real, after that I helped them make and store healing salves in their trunks under a spell that kept it hidden from anyone that meant them ill will. We’ve been friends in secret ever since then since Molly doesn’t really trust them around me, but I could care less what the bitch thinks I only care about their safety I may have also forgotten to tell you that we have been maybe dating? It’s hasn’t been made official because the twins knew they would get an inheritance and didn’t want to get too serious but now that they are my mates all bets are off, they will be mine and mine alone. Mine to protect, mine to discipline and mine to love but that is for later, so now you see why I said she has always been a little bitch.”

When Harry looked up most of the occupants were angry while the twins in the room had tears that where a mixture of rage and sadness running down their face. Harry could understand their sadness to hear about the pain someone you love has been through and not have been their to stop it from happening or to be their and not being able to stop it only sit and wait for the outcome and give comfort to the person afterwards was hard, it’s like see danger being able to stop it but knowing that it would just happen again when you weren’t looking.

“Harry are you saying you’ve known and haven’t told anyone about it before now?” Sirius asked. The boy in question looked at his Godfather with confusion layered on his face especially when he heard the anger and disappointment in his voice.

“That’s what I said do you want me to scream it to the worl-” Harry paused and though over the way Sirius asked that question and realized he expected me to have said something to someone about it and not keep it to myself. “I see you though I should have told you guys before now and that I could have helped everyone else by now if I just spoke up earlier.” Even though it was a rhetorical question Sirius still answered.

“Yes.”

“I tried I told McGonagall but the next day she didn’t remember me telling her anything so I left it, then Remus came along in our third year so I told him which he immediately went to Dumbledore and the next day I was called to his office where you were obliviated and a secrecy spell was placed on me and only those that knew of Molly’s true self could be told without me either choking to death or one of My TWINS BEING PUT THROUGH PAIN SO DON’T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ME. It was either try to tell and die or see the loves of my life in pain I chose to keep quiet because they will always be more important to me and I would rather die than put them in pain willingly. At least when Molly beats them, I can heal them and take away the pain, the damage from that spell didn’t subside for days and we didn’t know what the spell was so we could not find the counter to it.” Harry had started his speech in a low tone that increased and decreased so fast that many just stood there gaping at him.

Harry knew that no one expected him to shout like that, but he didn’t appreciate Sirius assuming he left his mates; the loves of his life in the hands of an abuser without telling anyone. He tried he really did he was in the library for days after the first time he realized what the price was for telling the secret, but it just wasn’t there. It killed him to leave them in her hands but at least with her they had potions to easy their pain and it was easy to avoid her, once they either stayed in a full room or just locked their door they were safe. That spell on the other hand was just torture and he couldn’t knowingly put them through that not while he was alive and able to help them.

Everyone else in the room realized that the person most affected by what was happening to the Weasley twins was Harry, especially when they saw the tears rolling down his face and the pain in his eyes.

“Dumbledore took everything from me, I can’t allow the scheming Goat and his Bitch take away the only people that would every love me unconditionally because if that ever happened then the world would burn until every living being be it wizard, muggle or creature would feel my pain and that is a promise. If I have them to live for my life will be dedicated to the welfare of the magical world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little extra something because it took me more than a month to update the last time so here you go and i hope you enjoy.. Reviews are welcome so please don't hold back, but please be respectful of the way you phrase things


	10. The Mates f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok people just so you know who is taking juring the twins twin speak i wrote it her so please read before you go any further. Also as soon as i reach chapter 15 I will start to do editing for this book because i feel the P.O.V is all over the place.  
>  Fred-italics  
>  George-bold  
>  Both-bold and italics

**Somewhere else in the magical world**

 Fred and George Weasley were twins born on April 1st, that was common knowledge to everyone be it friend or foe but what many people don't know about these boys is that they are magical twins. The simple meaning of this phrase is that its one soul split between two bodies, that can be simplified to that one can’t live without the other and that they share everything, including; inheritance, likes, dislikes and when it came to, they had the same soulmate.

Harry James Potter the name of the only person to really and truly matter to the twins was everything they ever wanted and he was all theirs, for the rest of eternity. You see unlike what most people might think they did indeed go through an inheritance on their 15th birthday but felt that they would be much safer if no one knew. When they came in to their inheritance of Kitsunes they found out 3 important things that would change their life and they kind of liked the changes coming for the wizarding world. The first thing they found out was that they were submissive that could only be impregnated by either their mate or chosen mate, the second Harry was their dominant mate and last but not least Molly Weasley was not their mother; out of all the information the best one was knowing that the person who has abused them for the last 8 years wasn’t their mother therefore her opinion didn’t really matter and she was just bitter person. Obviously finding out that Harry was their mate was awesome but they couldn’t really tell him yet so they waited and even though it was hard seeing harry with other people they knew that he would end up with them.

Time skip

It was the summer of before their 6th year at Hogwarts that everything started looking up for them, the twins were in their rooms waiting for Harry’s birthday when he would get his inheritance when their door was slammed open, the first though that went through either twins head was that Molly was coming to deliver a beating. That wasn’t the case in the doorway stood their father looking frantic.

“Come on boys we’re going to Gringotts.”

“ _But dad_ ”

“ **Mom said not** ”

“ _To leave our_ ”

“ ** _Room_** ”

“Yes, well I’m your father and I said you can so let’s go.”

George and Fred didn’t know what was happening, but they got up dressed and was down the stairs in a matter of minutes, only to freeze when they say all their siblings except Ginny even Percy was sitting in the living room talking quietly to Ron.

“ _So_ ,”

“ **Do you guys** ”

“ _Know what’s going_ ”

“ **On or are you** ”

“ _Also, in the dark about_ ”

“ **What is happening**?”

Before anyone could say anything to the twins Arthur Weasley entered the room and rushed everyone towards the floo, it took only a minute for the whole lot of them to get to Gringotts, still not knowing what the hell was going on. As soon as they saw the patriarch of the family stumble out of the fireplace, they all started shouting questions at him wanting to know what was going on and why both Molly and Ginny weren’t here too.

“Will you all be quiet, if you gave me a minute, I will tell you what is going on and why we are here.” Everyone immediately became silent waiting for Arthur to speak.

“I got a letter earlier today from the bank asking me to carry all of you here so that you could get an inheritance test and if needed a cleansing ritual. It seems that many people from influential families have been coming in for them and finding that they have either been put under a spell or potion that affects judgement, we are here because both the Weasley and Prewett family are apart of the sacred 28.”

The only person that looked unsurprised was Bill and that was because he worked for the bank and would have heard about it.

“Well that’s the official spiel you’ll be telling anyone that asks the truth behind the matter is that Harry is here at the bank and while he did have potions and spells placed on him we are here because he has a Weasley as mate and would like to claim them as so as soon as possible. He also would like for our family to be reunited but I really don’t know what that means because for all I know everyone is still here.”

Before they could stop themselves, the twins started squealing questions out towards their father.

“ **Really**?”

“ _So, he got_ ”

“ **His inheritance** ”

“ _That is so cool_ “

“ **we’ve been waiting for 2 years now** ”

“ ** _Best day ever_** ”

While their father and brothers were in shock a voice came from behind the twins answering the questions and asking one of its own.

“Why yes it’s true but I just have to ask why wait when you could have had it a long time ago?”

The twins spun around and launched themselves at the voice.

“Harry!!”

“Well hello there little ones, how have my favorite twins been without me?”

Before the twins or Harry could continue their conversation, Charlie spoke up and asked the question that all his brothers and his father wanted the answer to.

“What do you guys mean you’ve been waiting for two years for this?

“ahh I see that they didn’t tell you about their Creature inheritance.” Harry looked down at his mates chuckling when he realized that were still clinging to him not looking like they planned to let go anytime soon. “Come now little ones you should tell them about this yourselves.” The twins just shook their heads and borrowed deeper into Harry’s muscular chest.

Harry looked up at the other Weasley’s and grinned sheepishly at them and then looking back down towards the two redheads in his chest.

“Ok before we go on to explain everything, I thinks it's best we go to the private room I rented out for this conversation. Also, I want to give you a processing time so when we get there you are going to see people believed dead or people that should hate each other being couplie and you will also be hearing about unbelievable things so just get yourselves ready and try not to freak out too much.


	11. Authors note

Hey guys sorry about the long wait I’m trying to get a beta before updating but I don’t really want to make you guys wait that long, so I’ll keep updating until then. The next update will be tomorrow

  * Everyone has some type of Creature blood- Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggleborns from Squib families.



 

  * Submissive and Dominants are treated with the same amount of respect.



 

  * Sex between individuals who are either mated or have met their mates is impossible because magic will protect them. Unless the mate dies, marriage bonds are unbreakable without proof (Memories or bruises) of abuse/harm to either partner or child.



 

  * Children cannot be forced upon a person if they are either not bonded or mates, even then they still cannot be forced upon.



 

  * The Weasley twins both old and young are soul bonded twins- they share part of one soul and that is why they share not only mates but thoughts and most feelings, can locate the other easily and one will die if the other dies.



 

  * When a person turns 14 years old and belongs to one of the 50 houses that have a place in the Wizengamot should receive a Heir ring but if they are the last of their line they would get the headship of that family.



 

  * If they decline the heir or lordship rings the rights to the family seat can be contested by someone that has either married into the Family or by someone that has family blood until the rightful heir is twenty-one when they can request for a lordship test that will give the ring to the person who either has more family blood or has the personality traits that have been honored throughout time in the family.



 

  * Mpreg is a thing in this story so please stop reading if you have a problem with that. their will be mentions of abuse, rape, teen pregnancy, torture etc.



 

  * Next update will be tomorrow and from their on i will try to mate it either every Wednesday or Thursday thing.




	12. explanations part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explanations and a visitor long though dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the late update but im getting a beta so starting October I'll be editing this work but hopefully my next update will be next week.

It took 5 minutes to get to the conference room that the meeting/reunion would take place and once again Harry turned towards the family of redheads with a small but genuine smile.

  “Ok, so before we go in, I have to warn you everyone here is here for the same reason so please do not attack or disrespect any of them. Please it’s important that everyone gets along at least a little for this to work, you don’t even have to talk to them just ignore them and everything will be explained so no need to go shouting accusations or questions.”

With that said harry turned towards the door glanced down at his little ones and pushed the door open and allowing the Weasley’s to enter the room. As soon as they stepped in a gasp could be heard from where Arthur was standing, and he was staring straight at Fabian and Gideon as if he was seeing ghost or maybe not a ghost because unlike his son’s he already knew they were alive maybe he was just surprised to see them free.

In the corner where the twins sat you could see the Goblin medics fussing about on the other side of the room was the triad of Remus, Sirius and Snape talking in hushed whispers but they did glance up at them when they entered Petunia was talking with one of the medics about squibs and most likely the chance of Dudley having a magical child.

“Ok people we should get this meeting moving along before something goes wrong Potter Luck is a double-edged sword you know.” Everyone moved towards the circular table in the middle of the room.

“So, before we start, we should all introduce ourselves and for the sake of honesty and hopefully working together we will state if we either have a creature inheritance or your mate/s name anyone that makes you more comfortable. Let’s start with me I’m Harrison James Potter Black as everyone in this room should know already my mates are Fred and George Weasley fourth and fifth son to Arthur, Gideon and Fabian Weasley.”

“Before you guys start shouting questions, we should get the introductions through first. Fred, George your up next.”

‘We are Frederick and Georgian Weasley; Magical twins and mates the Harrison Potter Black.”

“Severus Tobias Black Lupin husband and mate to Remus Lupin Black and Sirius Lupin Black, potions master and defense master.”

“Remus John Lupin Black husband and mate to Severus Lupin Black and Sirius Lupin Black, defense master and Werewolf.”

“Sirius Black Lupin husband to Severus Lupin Black and Remus Lupin Black, transfiguration master and Lord to 1 noble house with proxy to 3.”

Introductions continued like this for about 5 minutes with all the Weasley children and the goblins representing the different families until it reaches the point that everyone really wanted it to be the introduction of Weasley head.

“Arthur Weasley husband and mate to Fabian and Gideon Weasley nee Prewett father to six children with one on the way. Mastery in both Potions and Wizardry law.”

“Fabian and Gideon Weasley nee Prewett magical twins, husbands and mates to Arthur Weasley. Mastery in Defense and charms, Auror’s.”

“With that out of the way let’s start with some quick questions, hmmm yes Bill?”

“I don’t know what is going on so let’s start simple what are magical twins and why are they both your mates.”

Looking down into his lap to see whether his little ones would answer Harry realized they fell asleep, so he sighed and looked around the table realizing that the only people that know what those are the other set of twins and their mate.

“A magical twin is a soul that was split in two while still in the womb so while they have a separate magical signature their core and soul is one and the same, this makes it so that they usual share mates since they are two sides to the same soul also one can’t live without the other and they also have abilities that come with being magical twins such as twin speak, mind speak and some if not most magical twins also can share magic easily with each other to keep them alive or just to borrow. Most people don’t know what a magical twin is because they are both rear and indispensable, many pureblood families would give a leg and arm just to have one marry into the family because after the blood is in the family one will be born every generation. The Potters, Malfoys, Blacks and obviously the Weasley’s have all married to a pair of Prewett magical twins but only the Weasley’s and Potter have every had more than one set. the inbreeding of the other families has diluted the blood and magic, so twins were never conceived from the Black’s or Malfoy’s in over 3 generations.” Harry looked around to make sure that everyone was following “Next question.”

“Earlier dad said he only has six children with one on the way, and since everyone but Ginny is here doing that mean she isn’t actually our sibling and if not, why are we just finding out about this?” Harry looked over towards the parents, but it looked like they wanted him to explain, releasing an aggravated sigh he ran his hand through his little one’s hair and turned his head back to Bill.

“As you guys realized when introductions were being made your father did not name Molly as you mother or his wife this is because to all legalities including having performed a soul bonding ritual Molly is not your mother but your aunt. During his years at Hogwarts your father was pursued by many including the current Malfoy lord but he had already had a contract with the Prewett family that he would marry one of their children if he did not find his mate by his 18th birthday, many people don’t know this but the Weasley family has always had creature blood your father has a Kitsune inheritance. While at Hogwarts he was encouraged to form a bond or at least interact with all three Prewett children so he could make an informative decision, but what no one explained to Arthur was that he would not be allowed to pick one twin without the other because of their bond with each other.” He paused too see if everyone was following the story and nodded when he could confirm they were very much engrossed in the story

 “Your aunt on the other had realized this since she knew they were magical twins and since she was in love with your father saw this as a way to get exactly what she wanted, the problem came a week before Arthur’s inheritance when he admitted that he was in love with the twins and wanted to form a triad with them if he didn’t find his mates. A week later it came as both a surprise and joy when Arthur found that he didn’t have to fall out of love because his mates turned out to be the twins he was in love with, they waited until after graduation to bond and they also kept relationship a secret because while Arthur had a claim as soul bonded mate his position as fiancé could easily change if the family were offered a higher bride price. Over the years of graduation and marriage Voldemort rose to power and the first three children were born the next couple of years before the twins consisted of joining the order and resisting the Dark lord by the time Ron was conceived your aunt was the driving force in your lives because all three of your fathers were on the front line fighting Death Eaters.

On April 26th 1981 Fabian and Gideon were ambushed by a group of 8 Death Eaters; 2 died, 1 was seriously injured and the other 5 were found stunned and bond  but your they could not find any trace of the twins so after a month of searching they were pronounced dead, by then everyone was put under a nation wide memory spell that made everyone think Molly and Arthur were married and all the children were theirs. The spell was placed by Dumbledore and Molly because of Jealousy and Greed; As many of you should know the Weasley’s are apart of the sacred 28 which means they have seats both in the Wizengamot and board of directors at Hogwarts and like all Noble families the Heir ring and Lord ring can protect them on various levels from Charms, Hexes and Curses, so when the spell was placed both Arthur and his father Septimius realizes what was going on but couldn’t do anything because both his mates where being held in captivity and Gideon was Pregnant with a seventh child. While you may think the child is Ginny it isn’t the seventh child your little sister, first daughter born to the Weasley family in 4 generations died on her 5th birthday her name was Agelaeia Cedrella Weasley. Ginevra Weasley’s correct name would be Ginevra Ariana Dumbledore daughter of Albus Dumbledore, Molly Prewett and-”

CRASH

The door to the conference door flew open and in stepped a man with long black hair that reached his shoulder a sprinkle of grey hair mixed in, green eyes an exact replica of Harry’s his jaw was sharp as any Pure Blooded wizard, dressed in emerald robes with silver and red linings under that you could see white button shirt that looked to be silver and black slacks with matching ankle length boots. He stood there for a minute before sweeping into an elegant bow introducing himself as

“I am Salazar Slytherin Lord to the Most Ancient and Noble House Slytherin, Consort of the Most Ancient and Noble House Gryffindor one of the four founders of Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry husband and mate to Godric Gryffindor. I am seeking audience with the one called Harrison James Potter Heir to Hogwarts and son of Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans.”

The only thing that could be said about what this arrival caused was Chaos on a level never seen before between both Human and Goblin.


End file.
